


Ценнее золота

by Melis_Ash



Category: Quantum of Solace (2008)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доминик Грин обладает даром превращать в хрустящие купюры самые разные вещи, и нефть — лишь самая банальная из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ценнее золота

Доминик Грин умеет делать деньги. Что бы о нем ни говорили, как бы ни злословили у него за спиной, какие бы оскорбления ни шипели за глаза, этого не может оспорить никто, даже самые ярые его ненавистники. Он обладает даром превращать в хрустящие купюры самые разные вещи, и нефть, в поисках которой подозревает его генерал Медрано, — лишь самая банальная из них. Этот местный динозавр со смесью индейской и испанской крови в венах, переживший в молодости гражданскую войну и не один военный переворот, щурясь на солнце, сообщает Грину, что нефти на землях, которые он хочет купить, нет — он по-своему честен, кто бы мог подумать. Но Грин лишь пожимает плечами и улыбается своей чуточку невротичной улыбкой. Проблема людей вроде Медрано в том, что они мыслят исключительно банально, погрязли в стереотипах. Не то чтобы Грин имел что-то против — удобно, когда твой партнер по бизнесу так предсказуем. Он относится к генералу с легким оттенком снисходительности: пережиток прежних времен, грубый и жестокий, Медрано изрядно отличился в прежние бурные времена, но и сейчас о нем все еще рассказывают страшилки. Не секрет, что генерал не слишком чистоплотен, когда избавляется от людей. Сам Доминик Грин куда более аккуратен. Может, руки у него и в крови, но свои делишки он старается обставлять так, чтобы все шито-крыто, с максимальной степенью законности, дабы не повредить репутации, остаться чистеньким не только в глазах закона, но и в СМИ. Имидж нынче стоит больших денег.

Боливия — страна, которая может похвастаться тысячами гектаров плантаций коки, президентом-индейцем и засушливым климатом в отдельных регионах. Именно на последнем пункте Грин и собрался заработать. Местная валюта, боливиано, не отличается ценностью на международном рынке, а население не богато, но товар, который Грин намерен продавать, ценнее золота и нефти. Для бедняков, которым еле хватает денег на еду, многое из того, на чем он зарабатывает, — лишь абстрактные вещи, не имеющие отношения к их жизни. Им нет дела до вырубленных лесов Амазонии, к примеру (как удобно, если подумать: чем люди беднее, тем меньше им хочется сражаться за красивые идеи), но вода лишь немногим уступает в ценности кислороду, и они будут отдавать за неё последние гроши. Пока корпорации, занимающиеся водоснабжением, грызутся с нежелающими платить по завышенным тарифам, он собирается просто подкорректировать географию. Несколько взрывов и плотин, чтобы преградить путь подземным рекам, — и он станет хозяином всех местных запасов воды.

Легкий ветерок теребит полы рубашки, солнце нагревает воздух, а Грин улыбается. Скоро он заключит еще одну выгодную сделку.


End file.
